


Safe from Harm

by the_soot_sprite



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Mentions of past abuse, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: Henry confronts your abusive ex
Kudos: 3





	Safe from Harm

“What’s wrong, love?” asked Henry when he noticed your quiet behavior all evening. 

You hadn’t meant to let your ex’s continued intrusion into your life affect your time spent with Henry but the Bear could read you like a book. You gave him a tired smile and shook your head, indicating it was work related stress. He gave you a sympathetic look, offering to get you a cup of tea to help you relax. You waved him away, telling him to finish reading his script as you shuffled into the kitchen. 

The screen on your phone illuminated and Henry couldn’t help but glance over to see what sort of work related message it held. His eyebrow lifted when he noticed it wasn’t a text from your job but from your abusive ex. You had told Henry about him early into your relationship; he couldn’t understand why someone would do that to such a magnificent woman. He never understood how anyone relished causing other people pain and hurt. Henry surmised that was the root of your dour mood and resolved to get to the bottom of things. Picking up his phone, he dialed a number and waited for the other line to pick up.

* * * * * 

Slamming him hard, his head thudded against the wall. His wide eyes betrayed the fear he felt faced with the beast of a man in front of him. 

“You. Will. Leave. Her. Alone,” he growled slowly, making sure to enunciate each word so it left no room for argument. “If I ever hear you’ve contacted her...or are ever even around her...I. Will. End. You.” He let go of the frightened man, observing the tear stained face trying unsuccessfully not to whimper. _**Pathetic**_ , he thought. He felt a sort of pleasure in using his towering height to intimidate your ex. 

Using his hand to swipe away the snot rubbing down his nose, his weak voice sputtered, “You can’t tell me what to do! I...I...I know who you are! I’ll go to the press.” His wobbly tone betrayed his pathetic attempts to inflict the same abuse he had on you for years.

With a practiced charming smile, Henry cheerily responded, “Oh please try that. Do it. Because a number of things will happen should you not heed my advice.” His tone deepened menacingly, his face remaining close with the coward in front of him. He could feel the fear radiating off your ex’s body. 

“You see, for one thing,” he added, “no one would ever believe Henry Cavill, who is nothing but polite and charming, would ever threaten a low life abusive asshole.” Henry’s eyes held your ex’s stare. “But of course, should said shit stain try that route, I would have no choice but to sue for defamation for such outlandish claims as well as to countersue for harassment and libel. I’d also ask the courts to look into your own shady past where they would no doubt find the reports of your abuse behaviors towards a number of your exes.” 

Henry paused, as if thinking about his next words carefully. “And even if I don’t win, I would make sure to fight said extremely lengthy legal battles and make it very costly for you. Which, oh, I dunno, I think I can afford; can you?” He peered over to the sniveling man in front of him. 

“And don’t forget, I’m one of 5 brothers, two of whom have military experience. We take care of our own,” his voice laced with venom. “Do I make myself clear?”

Your ex visibly gulped at the imposing man in front of him. His eyes darted around, trying to find an escape.

Henry stepped back. Your ex let out a small sigh of relief until he saw Henry cock his arm back. A massive fist came rocketing towards his head and he closed his eyes. The punch never landed on his face like he thought; instead, loud noise next to his ear caused him to open his eyes. Henry has punched a hole into the wall next to his head.

“Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear,” he barked out.

The coward in front of him nodded timidly. 

“Good. I’ll know if you haven’t. Trust me.” Walking away, Henry stopped and added, “and you might want to clean yourself up.” His eyes flickered down to the large stain in front of your ex’s pants. “It’s starting to stink.”

* * * * *

“Where did you go today, Bear?” you asked over dinner that night. 

“Just had to take care of some things and blow off some steam,” he casually responded. He grasped your hand in his own, lightly caressing it with his thumb. “You doing better, love?”

Your ex had mysteriously stopped trying to contact you today, the first time in weeks he’d left you alone. You breathed a sigh of relief and gave him a soft smile. 

“Much better,” you answered cheerfully. 

“I’m glad, sweetheart,” he murmured, lifting your hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss across the knuckles. “You know I’d do anything to see you smile, right?”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Henry.”

You spend a relaxing evening, enjoying each other’s company. It was the first time in a long time you felt relaxed and happy. And you had Henry to thank for that.


End file.
